Oliver Kimachi
Oliver Kimachi is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the male deuteragonist of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Guarnet Underwood, but later became an ally with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, and the others. Oliver is a martial artist, an intelligence agent, a ninja, a fighter, a mercenary, and a member of Neo Seiryu Knights, along with Guarnet Underwood. He is the arch-rival of Akagi Palmer and Blossom Kurenai, and a lifelong best friend of Guarnet Underwood. Biography Appearance A very tall athletic young man with muscular as by evidenced by his biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. He has red eyes, fair skin but slightly toned and tanned, black straight, spiked middle length hair with styled, a center parting anime-style bangs, his hair has red streaks on his bangs, on the side, on the back of his hair, and his hair is spiked up on the back. He also has an X-shaped scar across his face. Personality Oliver is a brooding loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, silent and only says what he needs to before a fight. However, Oliver never bluffs. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Oliver have a very strong sense of justice personality. He is also extremely arrogant, serious, iron-hearted, stoic, carefree, calm, cold, rude, stubburn, and self-absorbed. Outfits Outfit 01: In his first outfit, he wears a black armored suit with red linings, white wolf crest on the upper chest and white wolf emblem both of his shoulders, a black pads on his arms, elbows, shins, and knees. He also wears white/red and black hover/air cybernetic boots, black grappling tactical gloves with gold cuffs, and a red cybernetic sunglasses. Outfit 02: In his second outfit, he wears a black sunglasses with red lenses, a white long-sleeved collared jacket/shirt with a black pattern that is very similar to Jin Kazama based on 2nd outfit from Tekken 3, blue wolf head icon and the word "KNIGHT" printed on the back, sleeves rolled down midway up his forearms and the zipper opens to the top of his abs. He also wears a black leather pants with white lines along the inner seem, two red 'fire pillars' with white rims, a another red patter with white rims around his waist, a studded belt, white/red boots with gold knee cap protectors, and black fingerless grappling gloves. Outfit 03: In the third outfit, it mixes his personal theme, flames and energy, with the overall costume theme of a wolf. He wears a short, camouflage gray, unzipped jacket that does not cover his full torso (the lower abs and back are revealed, even if zipped) with fluffy, black sleeves and a popped, rigid collar. The jacket has two chest pocket, and each with a zipper. On his back is a red flames and energy lightning with an yellow trim that extend to the front left part of his jacket. He wears a red studded belt around his waist, and the camouflage gray cargo pants while his both of his legs has a line-pattern the same colors as his flames and energy lightning on both of his the backsides and on the right side. He also sports a yellow sunglasses, white sneakers with red soles, black fingerless grappling gloves and red protective grappling gloves with ten metallic 'rivets' on the padded side of both the gloves. Costume 04: In his fourth outfit, it has the mixture and the combination of the hoodie and the black biker outfit based on Jin Kazama from Tekken series and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear series. He wear a dark red and dark brown leather hoodie down jacket with white, yellow and blue flame design at his hood and the lower part of his jacket. Underneath is a black and mesh t shirt, white jeans with a black studded belt to his waist, and red metallic boots. He also wears a large yellow shoulder armor in each side of the jacket, black fingerless grappling gloves, white spiked arm guards and protective grappling gauntlet gloves, red metal headband, and a black cybernetic sunglasses. Costume 05: In his fifth outfit, he wears a white and black ninja top, and black pants based on Hayate from Dead or Alive series in the fifth installment and the updated version of both Dead or Alive 5 and Dead or Alive: Ultimate. He also wears black fingerless grappling gloves and boots, red jagged and spiked arm guards, gauntlets and shin guards, and dark blue metal headband. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Interludes Stage 2, Crimson Viper: Oliver and Crimson Viper introduce themselves to each other and have a fight. If the player wins, Oliver comes to Crimson Viper and explains to her that it didn't have to be this way, but he had to do it, because it's his job, nothing personal. He tells C. Viper that they'll fight again anytime. Crimson Viper: "So who do you work for?" Oliver Kimachi: "I'm currently a loner at the moment. Who are you?" Crimson Viper: "I was Maya when someone knew me, but my name is now Crimson Viper." Oliver Kimachi: "I'm Oliver Kimachi. No one knows who finds out my name lives, but I'm a knight." Crimson Viper: "Let's see how skillful you are with these gadgets against me." Oliver Kimachi: "Don't say I didn't warn you." Stage 4, Bandeiras Hattori: Oliver accuses Bandeiras of not being a real Ninja to which he challenges Oliver and calls him a rookie shinobi. Oliver proclaims he will not lose the fight. If the player wins, Oliver teaches Bandeiras the veteran-style hand signs of his style of ninjutsu with humorous results such as Oliver kicking Bandeiras in the shin, stating "You got it all wrong!" about to smack Bandeiras's head, proclaiming "No! You're hopeless!" Bandeiras Hattori: "Fight with all you have!" Oliver Kimachi: "You... a ninja? There's no way in hell." Bandeiras Hattori: "This...coming from a rookie shinobi." Oliver Kimachi: "This isn't part of my main objective, but I will not lose this fight!" Stage 5, Hoji Maslow: At Vizual Kei Arena in Kyoto, Hoji attempts to attack Oliver with a Red, blazing and burning spiked and jagged electric guitar, but Oliver blocks the attack by his high-tech shinobi sword. He ask Hoji to leave this place at once. He states that this is not a simple kumite league, and proclaims that the outsiders(Hoji, Boomer, and Naouki) cannot handle it. Hoji cuts off Oliver and screams, "Shut the hell up!!!" And the fight begins. Hoji Maslow: *Yells as he tries to attack Oliver with a Red, blazing and burning spiked and jagged electric guitar, but Oliver blocks the attack using his high-tech shinobi sword* Oliver Kimachi: "Leave this place at once. This is not a simple kumite league. I don't think you outsiders can handle it." Hoji Maslow: "Shut the hell up!!!" Stage 7, Lars Alexanderson: Lars Alexanderson, believing that Oliver Kimachi is a Conduit, asks him if he'll join him in the war with Jin Kazama at their side against Kazuya Mishima and the G Corporation. Oliver turns down the alliance, believing that Lars was stalking him. Lars questions where Oliver's loyalties lie, but Oliver denies any allegiance to Lars, and strikes a battle stance in response. Lars is offended by this, verbally rebuking him before the two prepare to fight. Lars Alexanderson: "You one of them?" Oliver Kimachi: "I'm here alone. I'm not working with anyone." Lars Alexanderson: "I'm asking if you're a Conduit. Though after looking at you, I really don't need to ask". Oliver Kimachi: "You sound like you're looking for someone. Is it me?" Lars Alexanderson: "I'm just asking if you're with me. See there's a storm coming in, and it's good to know who your comrades are." Oliver Kimachi: "I said I'm here alone. I'm not your comrade." Lars Alexanderson: "Well that's too bad. 'Cause I'm a good partner to have. But since you've already picked your side, there's only one thing left to do to knock some sense out of you." Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Oliver's fighting style is a very skillful and freestyle martial arts. He uses the combination of Traditional Karate and Shorinji Kempo, Ninjutsu (Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon style), Hayabusa, Raven's(Tekken) style), Kyo Kusanagi and Alba Meira's Kenpo, Military Combat, and K's Pure Violence. Oliver is very self-taught in ninja skills and other various skills like Sol Badguy's Street Fighting skills, and he is very skillful in any weapons. As for Oliver's version of Pure Violence, the fighting style is very similar to K' and Jeet Kune Do. He even uses some of his famous moves, such as the One inch punch and Flying Kicks. As a nod to hinting of said "violence", Oliver's moves tend to show very violent mannerisms due to his high-strung nature. This ranges from violent elbow strikes, from calm to violent, to enraged battle cries, and even resorting to throw his kunai, throwing stars or shurikens at his foe and following up with the extreme beatdown, no holds barred. Powers * Pyrokinesis - Oliver can control red fire. ** Create Fire - Oliver can create red fire out of nowhere. ** Fire Projectile - Oliver can throw red fireballs with and without any weapons. ** Fire Attacks - Oliver can add damage to his normal attacks with red fire with and without any weapons. He can also create the fire attacks. ** Explosion - Oliver can create an explosion by touching his enemy. * Ergokinesis '''- Oliver has a incredible power of red energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Oliver can gather chi energy. ** Energy Attack '''- Oliver can use red chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). ** '''Energy Explosion - Oliver can create an explosion while using the energy and surrounds them to attack. * Translocation - Oliver can translocate himself. Skills Stats Oliver is a skillful character who uses mostly technical, stealth, and sightly speedy and powerful ability. Character Relationships * Guarnet Underwood - His lifelong best friend. * Akagi Palmer - His arch-rival and ally. * Blossom Kurenai - His arch-rival and ally. * Cerina Arquette - His ally. * Jyna Violette - His arch-rival and ally. * Tazz Haywood - His ally. * Rokket Diaz - His rival and ally. * Vert Henderson - His ally. * Kodama Purrott - His ally. * Hoji Maslow - His rival. * Boomer Yong Jericho - His rival. * Naouki Rollins - His rival. * Gordon Scherzen - His arch-enemy after he stabbed him in the back and turned on him. * Kyo Kusanagi - His rival and ally. * Iori Yagami - His ally. * Jin Kazama - His rival and ally. * Kazuya Mishima - His rival. * Lars Alexanderson - His ally and idol. * Ryu Hayabusa - His rival and ally. * Hayate/Ein - His rival and ally. * Sol Badguy - His ally. * Kage-Maru - His rival and ally. * K' - His rival and ally. * Jean Kujo - His rival and ally. * Alba Meira - His rival and ally. * Shun'ei (The King of Fighters XIV) - His arch-rival and ally. * Bandeiras Hattori - His rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight * "Let's see what you're made off." * "I cannot allow you obstruct." In Battle Attack Throw Tag/Team Switch * "I'll take it from here." Taunt Victory * "You're not as strong as I thought." * "You disappoint me." * "Disappear into the gloomy darkness." * "If your soul is faulty, life is hard." * "Forgive me. It's just a career move. Don't take it personally." * "You should thank me for letting you live." (winning against Blossom Kurenai and Akagi Palmer.) Losing * "I guess I'm not at full power here." Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia